


Leadership

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Steve snatch a rare moment together between battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/22530749598/scott-grunts-when-steve-shoves-him-back-against).

Scott grunts when Steve shoves him back against the wall, but he doesn’t fight against it - he doesn’t activate his visor. Even a supersoldier can’t fight a blast of raw power, but Scott isn’t tempted.

“We should probably stop meeting like this,” Scott says, hiding that he’s winded. “The others are going to get suspicious.”

“Let them,” Steve murmurs, crushing him against the wall before stealing a kiss from Scott’s unprotesting mouth, so hard that it borders on pain. “I don’t care.”

“They might,” Scott points out, still gasping for air. Steve’s hand claws at his hip, his thigh, dragging him closer. The friction against his hardening cock feels amazing, but he’s got to remember who they are: they are the leaders of two of the strangest and most elite superhero teams in the world. That requires a certain level of decorum and dignity - and there’s nothing dignified about making out like school boys in an old warehouse.

“I just need…” Steve doesn’t seem to be capable of finding the end of his sentence. His fingers tangle in Scott’s hair, holding him in place. There’s something about him that makes Scott lose control - it’s the feeling of being trapped in place, confined by the effortless strength in Steve’s muscles. He hasn’t felt this overpowered or overwhelmed since he was with Jean.

Steve pushes his thigh between Scott’s legs, pulling him closer before he rolls upwards, just enough friction to make Scott’s eyes roll back and his breath tremble. “Is that okay?” Steve asks, breathing the words into Scott’s mouth. “Scott?”

Scott nods. He grabs hold of Steve’s ass and pulls him closer, their bodies slotted together. They’re going to come inside their costumes, pressed together in blue and black, and Scott can’t give a damn. All he does is grind against Steve’s thigh while Steve pushes back against him, kissing him senseless the whole time.

It’s over too quickly, with Scott grabbing hold of Steve while he comes, crying out into their desolate location. Steve isn’t far after him, but once he’s done he doesn’t let go and he doesn’t stop kissing him. Soon they will have to leave this place and find their teams, go back to being brave leaders and stern soldiers. Right now, holding each other in lazy contentment, they are allowed to just be men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/26570310755/its-best-if-we-send-you-scott-xavier-had).

“It’s best if we send you, Scott,” Xavier had said, his face giving nothing away. “Captain America listens to you best.”

And so Scott finds himself waiting outside the Avengers mansion, his stomach churning with nerves. It’s been a long time since he last encountered Steve - and that encounter had been made up of desperate kisses and roaming hands rather than any meaningful conversation. The content of their conversations since they met each other would hardly take up a single side of paper.

It’s shallow and meaningless and it’s not at all like him - but Scott finds it irresistible to find someone out there in the world who truly understands the pressures of leading a team like the X-men, like the Avengers. It’s difficult and it’s non-stop, and the fate of the world always rides on your shoulders.

Steve exits the mansion alone and in his civilian clothes - no shield, no cowl, no bruises. It might be the first time that Scott has seen him like this, as a man instead of a hero. He steps away from the wall so that Steve will see him - with the visor over his eyes, Scott is never going to look normal in the way that Steve can.

Steve smiles, surprised and pleasant, and walks forward. He takes Scott’s hand and they shake as though they’re meeting for the first time. “Scott,” Steve says, “You’re the last person I expected to see today. How are you?”

There are so many potential answers to that question that Scott doesn’t even begin. He shakes his head. “We need your help,” he states. “It’s Magneto.”

Steve frowns. “The Avengers try to stay out of mutant affairs,” he reminds him. It’s not a formal agreement, but a casual one - they let the X-men deal with their own kind, handling mutant threats alone if they can.

“This is bigger than us,” Scott says. “Can we talk? Privately?”

Steve looks back at the Avengers mansion, but Scott shakes his head. “I’d prefer somewhere that isn’t crawling with Stark’s technology - if that’s alright with you.”

He would rather avoid having his every word and action recorded by Stark’s A.I. If nothing else, the potential for embarrassment is too high. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to keep his hands off of Steve once they’re alone together.

“I know a place nearby,” Steve offers, nodding for Scott to follow him.

Scott might be the leader of the X-men, but when Captain America gives an instruction, or even a suggestion, it’s almost instinctive to follow it. Without the X-men to think about, Scott would be happy to walk in Steve’s shadow for the rest of his life - it’s an alarming thought, taking him by surprise as he describes the latest problem to Steve, gaining insight, sympathy, and above all help.


	3. Chapter 3

The shield flies by Scott’s head. An inch to the left would have left him on the ground – but Captain America has perfect aim. It misses Scott and slams into the face of the HYDRA agent behind him. The vibranium recoil brings it right back to Steve’s arm.

Scott doesn’t have time to offer his thanks. Their enemies are too numerous. He blasts again, red flashes filling the air over and over like a strobe light. Survival becomes his only reality as he blasts back mindless drones.

The last lackey is dispatched by Steve’s fist, and then only Scott and Steve remain on their feet. The unconscious bodies of their opponents surround them. “You alright?” Steve checks, clapping Scott on the shoulder as they both catch their breath.

Scott nods as he looks around at the mayhem. “That was too easy,” he states. “When ‘Captain America’ asked for back-up, I didn’t think it would be such a walk in the park.”

Steve’s smile is warm even with a touch of serious concern beneath it. “That was round one. The real challenge starts through that door.” He points towards the metal-enforced door that towers above them. It looks as if it might withstand a nuclear attack. “Think you can get us through it?”

Scott doesn’t say anything in response. He aims, fires. The red blast leaves his eyes and slams into the door – _through_ the door. All that is left behind is shrapnel, floating slowly to the ground.

“You’re a useful guy to have around,” Steve observes with a wry grin.

“I try my best,” Scott answers dryly. On a mission with Captain America, with Steve, anything less than ‘the best’ is unacceptable. Scott can rise to the occasion. This is the first time that Steve has invited him along solo, has asked for his help without the X-men tagging along. Scott can prove himself worth of the trust Steve has placed in him. Walking through the hole Scott created, Steve and Scott are side-by-side, equal partners. Scott has never felt more like a hero than he does at Steve’s side, walking in the shadow of a legend.


End file.
